


Under An Unseen Moon

by Nyankittypug



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Astronomy, Canon Autistic Character, Cloves, F/F, Figayda - Freeform, Fig’s feelin sad and her friend’s van is a boat, Fluff, It’s only teen and up cause curse words, New York City, Oranges, also little bit of angst, sorry this took me so long, they didn’t actually look at the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyankittypug/pseuds/Nyankittypug
Summary: (This is a one-shot inspired by stammed_cleams story about a crossover between Fantasy High and Unsleeping City, please go support them they’re amazing!) Fig was scared. Fig had been scared The whole time she was in this city. She missed her mom and Gorthalax, she wanted to keep Gilear safe, and Ayda had gotten roped into all of this. There were probably pirates looting her library right now and yet she was stuck in this stupid city with no way to keep her lives’ work safe! And, in a way, it was all Fig’s fault. Fig was scared. But Ayda was here, and she would cheer her up. She may not have a telescope or a spyglass with her, but if seeing the stars made Fig feel better? Well, Ayda had wings, and she would already fly to the ends of the Earth just to see Fig.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Under An Unseen Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stammed_cleams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammed_cleams/gifts).



Fig couldn’t believe the hell of a day she had just had. She had woken up in some random other world, had no idea where she was, lost her friends, found her friends, and then got split up again. They were reunited now, they never seemed to stray away from each other for too long, and they had even brought along the best news yet. Well, not exactly news, seeing as it was more people. The good thing about them bringing along other people however, was that they were their people. 

As soon as she had seen Ayda she hadn’t wasted any time running over to her and making sure that she was okay, looking to her feather and breathing a sigh of relief at seeing it light back up again with the fire she had come to love. “Fig, you are safe as well? Good. If anything had happened to you, I would have combusted. Adaine informed me that none of you were indeed kidnapped. Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?” Ayda had promptly said after giving Fig a thorough once over and seeing she was fine, although in some rather tight fitting clothes (Ayda’s flaming hair grew a few inches taller and flickered happily at the sight of her paramour in the clothing, although she did miss her usual attire). 

Of course Fig did have a pen and paper on her, the paper was, admittedly, soaked and in a wad in the pocket of her clothing, but the pen was already in her pocket. She started carrying them around for Ayda when she realized that writing helped Ayda in tense situations where writing was still an available action to perform. Now, however, Fig was sitting on the roof of a house owned by a rather strange, but kind, lady named Sofia Lee. 

She was scared, although you wouldn’t catch her admitting that to the rest of her party. . .at least not at the moment, and needed some fresh air and a clove. So naturally she headed to the rooftop. It was difficult to untangle herself from the mess of limbs that was her succubus, who when was half way awoken from her slumber Fig had said she just needed to stretch her legs. She didn’t know it would end up with her smoking a clove on the top of a wet roof looking at a moon she couldn’t even see. 

“It is strange here. Back home it was going to be a cloudless night, we were going to star gaze, remember? Here, however, the rat man informed me that the sky was too polluted for the sky to show the stars.” Ayda’s voice broke the silence, her fiery wings and hair making a warm glow light up around her as she beat them in a soft rhythm. With the grace and skill of someone who snuck onto roofs often, Ayda perfectly stepped onto the roof nearly completely silent. 

“Really? I wonder why they would keep things like this or even live here if they can’t even see their own sky.” Fig said, her bitter tone not going unnoticed by Ayda who quickly thought about casting a quick comprehend subtext, but then thought better of it. This was Fig, and if Ayda asked, then Fig would explain as best she could. “It has come to my attention that you are perhaps uncomfortable or angered by the situation we are in and I would like to remind you that I am still here, and even if I am not standing right beside you physically you can always summon me.” Ayda said quietly, her wing stretching out to gently hold Fig while they sat on the roof. 

“Yeah, yeah I know. Thank you, I’m sorry, I’m just so pissed that we don’t know anything and that somebody once again has us in the palm of their hand! It’s fucked up, I mean come on, Tracker and Raugh we’re trying to help her goddess, Gorgug and I were making a new album, Kristen was spreading the word of Cassandra, Fabian and Gilear were finally getting along! And yeah, I know that Gilear is here and that he showed up with you and Tracker and Raugh but still, and now we can’t even see the stars, the one thing that is supposed to be everywhere! I just wish we were back home.” Fig exploded, her clove ending up being put out by the amount of hand motions its holder makes. 

“Yes, it is, but they’re all still doing that.” Ayda points out, taking notice of how Fig lights her clove back up by licking her fingers and then pinching it like putting out a candle (it was a cool trick she learned to do to impress her), “What?” Fig quietly asked, turning to look at Ayda who simply stared at the unblinking sky. “Well, Tracker and Raugh are still trying to save her goddess, and now her and Kristen are reunited. I cannot even imagine how wonderful your next album will be, you are in a whole new world, this is a brand new adventure for you. Kristen is still spreading the word of Cassandra, why do you think we came back from their dreaming world so soon?” Ayda said with a smile, turning to look at Fig. 

“And Gilear and Fabian are getting along, I saw them check in on each other after Gilear checked in on you,” Ayda says softly before standing up. She wipes her hands on her pants before offering one to Fig with a raised brow. “As for the stars, we can always go check and see if they’re still there.” It doesn’t take long for a sheepish smile to make its way into Fig’s face as she stands up and carelessly throws the clove into the wet storm drain. Neither of them checked to see where it landed, right now neither of them cared about anything other than each other as Fig took Ayda’s hand and was quickly pulled close to the girl. 

God this girl rocks my world, Fig couldn’t help but find herself thinking as she stared up amazed at Ayda, her arms tightly wrapped around Ayda’s shoulders while Ayda’s had found themselves wrapped around Fig’s waist. It didn’t take long to get farther up into the sky, the two had snuck off to fly around in the night multiple times back home, what they didn’t account for though was the thick putrid smell of smog that came over them. As soon as it hit their noses, both girls began coughing up a storm. No amount of cloves could have prepared Fig for that wretched smell. “Oh my god what is this? How do these people live like this?” She spat out angrily, Ayda simply looked up with watery eyes and quietly replied with a quick, “I am going to fly higher, maybe we can escape it with height.” 

It seemed that as soon as Ayda’s wings had begun beating, harder and faster than she could ever remember, they had escaped the disgusting attack this stupid—somewhere below them Kugrash and Kingston both stirred in their sleep—city had forced upon them. Fig has her head buried in Ayda’s neck, just finishing giving a sigh of relief as the air was finally clean again. “We are about to breach the clouds, prepare to be wet.” Ayda spoke up, her voice like silk on the wind, Fig was always hot due to becoming an arch-devil and having that good devil blood in her veins, but every time that Ayda spoke when they were so close together her words would send chills down her back. 

Fig reminded herself to make the whole thing up to Ayda, including but not limited to having Ayda here stuck in this mess in the first place, waking her up, this whole flight, and missing their date night. Maybe Fig could ask that giant rat man where he got that food from, it was delicious and she was certain that Ayda would enjoy it. If anything she would go out and get Ayda a whole bucket full of oranges. Ayda may not have been a scurvy dog, Adaine had told her about the encounter, but Fig knew just how much oranges meant to her.

Fig hummed in reply, secretly covering up as much of Ayda as she could as they breached the clouds, she didn’t want her girlfriend to get soaked. With a flick of the winds and the gentle sound of something rolling and coming to stop, Ayda noticed the gesture and smiled, turning her head to press a gentle kiss to Fig’s temple, she had discovered recently that Fig enjoyed it when she did that. She slowed her rising and leveled out, up down, up down, up down, within a few flaps of her wings, they were both steady. Ayda didn’t take her eyes off of Fig however. After all, why would she when no matter what was up here, her world would always be the girl in her arms? 

“Can you see it?” Fig quietly breathed into Ayda’s neck, “Are the stars and moon still here?” Ayda felt a flutter in her chest, a good flutter, the warm flutter that often followed her when she was around Fig, not the anxious cold flutter that used to follow her whenever the subject of her father or how alone she was came up. Maybe it was the rising heat of Ayda’s wings or the soft crackle of her hair as Ayda’s heart skipped a beat that caused Fig to look up at her succubus, or maybe it was the fact that she didn’t care about whether or not the moon or stars were in this stupid world. 

Ayda was here, and as long as Ayda was here, Fig would be here. They would be okay.

“Are you going to look?” 

“I already am.” 

“But you are looking at me? Oh, you are being romantic, I see. You are very charming and cool.” 

“Thank you babe, you are too. That lady that we’re staying with had oranges on her counter I think, want to go and eat a few in her backyard? She said something about deer, you haven’t seen those in the wild yet right?” 

“Ah I see, yes I would rather enjoy watching the deer while eating oranges with you and no I have not. Shall we freefall?” 

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
